Lilith
About Mid row Mage. Magic basic attack. Skills cast by the enemy will regen her health. ''Skills 'Blood Burst' 'Passive: Basic atks put a Blood Curse on targets. Active: Deals magic dmg to nearby enemies and detonates all Curses, dealing bonus magic dmg per curse.' ''' Blood Curse'' ''Gives 3 random enemies Blood Curse at start of battle, causing these enemy heroes to take magic dmg when casting their skills, also healing Lilith.'' '' Blood Rush'' ''Deals magic damage to 3 random enemies and stacks a Blood Curse on them.'' '' Blood Reign'' ''Each Blood Curse buffs Lilith's Ability Power. When Lilith's HP drops below 30%, she will remove all Blood Curses and regen a certain amount of HP.'' ''Review / Analysis'' * [https://www.reddit.com/r/magicrush/comments/492kt3/lilith_multipliers_thoughts/ ''Skill multiplier calculations & preliminary review''] ''Runes'' ''Grey to Green'' * ''2 x Health'' * ''1 x Ability Power'' * ''2 x Magic Force'' ''Green to Green +1'' * ''2 x Ability Power'' * ''1 x Prowess'' * ''1 x Meditation'' * ''1 x Providence'' * ''1 x Nature'' ''Green +1 to Blue'' * ''1 x Magic Force'' * ''1 x Prowess'' * ''1 x Bloodthirst'' * ''1 x Infinity'' * ''1 x Illusion'' * ''1 x Elephant'' ''Blue to Blue +1'' * ''1 x Divine Power'' * ''1 x Immortality'' * ''1 x Magic Shield'' * ''1 x Sublimity'' * ''1 x Mermaid'' * ''1 x Hawk'' * ''1 x Scorpion'' ''Blue +1 to Blue +2'' * ''1 x Meditation'' * ''1 x Extra Health'' * ''1 x Nature'' * ''1 x Balance'' * ''1 x Anaconda'' * ''1 x Demon'' * ''1 x Strongman'' ''Blue +2 to Purple'' * ''1 x Immortality'' * ''1 x Sublimity'' * ''1 x Infinity'' * ''1 x Hawk'' * ''1 x Sage'' * ''1 x Mammoth'' * ''1 x Hades'' ''Purple to Purple +1'' * ''1 x Bloodthirst'' * ''1 x Illusion'' * ''1 x Spider'' * ''1 x Wolf Spider'' * ''1 x Sirenelle'' * ''1 x Siren'' * ''1 x Hermes'' ''Purple +1 to Purple +2'' * ''1 x Magic Shield'' * ''1 x Anaconda'' * ''1 x Platybelodon'' * ''1 x Undead Spider'' * ''1 x Lightning'' * ''1 x Heracles'' * ''1 x Luna'' ''Purple +2 to Purple +3'' * ''1 x Infinity'' * ''1 x Sage'' * ''1 x Soldier'' * ''1 x Hermes'' * ''1 x Cerberus'' * ''1 x Sphinx'' * ''1 x Venus'' ''Purple +3 to Purple +4'' * ''1 x Hawk'' * ''1 x Wolf Spider'' * ''1 x Arch Wizard'' * ''1 x Hades'' * ''1 x Giant Crab'' * ''1 x Djinn'' * ''1 x Chaos'' ''Purple +4 to Orange'' * ''1 x Knight'' * ''1 x Soldier'' * ''1 x Cur'' * ''1 x Magic Mirror'' * ''1 x Cetus'' * ''1 x World Serpent'' * ''1 x Sia'' ''Orange to Orange +1'' * ''1 x Warrior'' * ''1 x Hermes'' * ''1 x Venus'' * ''1 x Titan'' * ''1 x Hel'' * ''1 x Thor'' ''Orange +1 to Orange +2'' * ''1 x Hades'' * ''1 x Aegis'' * ''1 x Hera'' * ''1 x Chaos'' * ''1 x Odin'' * ''1 x Tefnut'' ''Orange +2 to Orange +3'' * ''1 x Hermes'' * ''1 x Chaos'' * ''1 x Uranus'' * ''1 x Hel'' * ''1 x Geb'' * ''1 x Ra'' ''Orange +3 to ?'' * ''1 x Giant Crab'' * ''1 x Venus'' * ''1 x Sleipnir'' * ''1 x Thor'' * ''1 x Osiris'' ''Equipment'' Media Soulstone Location * ''Soulstone Wish (Starts March 5, 2016)'' ''Strategy'' ''Trivia'' * ''Added in version 1.1.52.44'' * ''Rebalanced in version 1.1.60.49 (2016/04/05)'' ''References''''' * Category:Horror Story Category:Death Rock Category:Legendary Alliance Category:Heroes